


Одержимость

by inani1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Non-Chronological, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inani1/pseuds/inani1
Summary: Отношения Сириуса и Люциуса с шестнадцатилетия Сириуса и до Азкабана.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по стихотворению Иннокентия Анненского "Двойник".

Сириус вошел в знакомую до мельчайших деталей комнату. На прикроватной тумбе слева горела всего одна свеча, давая мерцающий, неверный свет. Обнаженный Люциус сидел на кровати и пил красное вино, глядя на Сириуса из-под длинных светлых ресниц, которые бросали на щеки густые тени. Упоительно совершенный, гибкий, как кошка, и греховный, как сам маггловский Сатана. Платиновые волосы стянуты в высокий хвост, серые глаза потемнели от желания, а белая кожа при таком обманчивом освещении казалась смуглой и гладкой. Сириуса так и тянуло прикоснуться, слизать соль и, возможно, следы крови той выпотрошенной и расчлененной Пожирателями Смерти маггловской девушки, почти девочки. Впрочем, подумал Сириус, неторопливо снимая мантию, Люциус вряд ли убивал несчастную — он слишком большой чистоплюй для такого кровавого и грязного убийства. Это скорее в духе окончательно свихнувшейся Беллы.

— Ты сегодня поздно.

— Я не собирался приходить.

Люциус поставил опустевший бокал на прикроватный столик, стремительно гибким движением поднялся с кровати и подошел к Сириусу. Красивый, Мордред его подери! Он никогда не оставлял Сириуса равнодушным. При взгляде на это светлое совершенство с темной душой в Сириусе пробуждался зверь. Фамильное Блэковское безумие поднимало голову?

— Ты хочешь меня. Хочешь вставить по самые яйца без долгих прелюдий и ненужных нежностей, хочешь вцепиться в мои волосы, заставляя прогнуться сильнее, пометить, сделать своим. Так зачем продолжать этот самообман, Сириус? Мы с тобой так похожи. И не только в сексуальных пристрастиях. Я сегодня был там, я видел, как твоя кузина буквально рвала на части эту магглу, как доставала из ее груди еще бьющееся сердце…

— Заткнись!

— А то что? Изобьешь? Трахнешь?

Мантия полетела на пол. Содрав с себя остатки одежды и обувь, Сириус швырнул Люциуса на постель, опустился на него и вошел в его ожидаемо готовую, растянутую дырку безо всяких прелюдий, укусив за плечо. В такие моменты Сириус почти ненавидел себя за слабость, но отказаться от этой безумной, ненужной никому из них связи невозможно. Без Люциуса его ломало, как наркомана без дозы. Люциус довольно застонал, глядя ему в глаза темным, греховным взглядом, за который, по-хорошему, бы стоило дать ему в зубы, подался навстречу и чуть заметно улыбнулся. Тварь! Какая же он тварь!

— Ненавижу тебя!

— Любишь, — покачал головой Люциус и рассмеялся. У него был удивительно искренний смех. — Ты себя любишь, а значит, любишь меня — я твое совершенное отражение, глупый аврор.

— В кривом зеркале, — согласился Сириус, закидывая длинные совершенные ноги Люциуса себе на плечи. Ни у одной из его девчонок не было таких ног.

***

Их связь началась летом 1977 года перед окончательным разрывом Сириуса с семьей. Люциусу на тот момент было двадцать три года, он ухаживал за Нарциссой, полностью отвечавшей ему взаимностью, и часто навещал то лето дом родителей Сириуса, где гостили кузины.

В то время Сириус сходил с ума от бесконечных разговоров о чистоте крови и важности ее поддержания, о том, что только чистокровные волшебники достойны самого лучшего, а Дамблдор — старый маразматик, если не понимает этого. А еще дома часто говорили о лорде Волдеморте, правильности его суждений и о будущей карьере молодого еще, амбициозного политика. Его поддерживали лучшие магические дома Великобритании, и в него была до безумия влюблена и без того чокнутая кузина Беллатрикс, зачем-то согласившаяся стать женой идиота Лестрейнджа.

Тем летом было слишком много безумия на один квадратный метр пространства, слишком много разговоров и почти неприятных гостей, поэтому жаркие и липкие взгляды Люциуса Сириус заметил не сразу, а когда заметил и понял их, то не смог себе отказать в желании удовлетворить любопытство. К тому моменту он уже лишился девственности и был открыт экспериментам с сексуальностью.

С Люциусом оказалось не так, как было с девчонками. Высокий, статный, с этой своей белой гривой, разметавшейся по спине, он не требовал нежностей и аккуратности. Он прогибался в спине, принимая член, и совершенно открыто любовался собой, упиваясь их близостью. И кончил он без притворства, на котором Сириус часто ловил своих партнерш, после чего переставал им доверять, да и уверенность в себе страдала.

— А как же Цисси? — спросил Сириус после секса, наблюдая за тем, как Люциус приводит себя в порядок, без стеснения выдавливая из себя сперму и подтираясь платком с вензелем, чтобы потом уничтожить его Эванеско. Это было за гранью нормальности, с этим хотелось соприкоснуться еще раз и, возможно, оставить себе. Такого бесстыдства, при всей естественности, не позволяла себе ни одна девчонка.

— А что Цисси? Я буду хорошим мужем твоей кузине и хорошим отцом нашим детям. Разве то, что произошло здесь, меняет ситуацию? Мне было неплохо с тобой, Сириус, и я готов повторить в любой момент. Если ты захочешь.

— А если нет?

Люциус насмешливо посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.

— Значит, повторения не будет. Жаль, в следующий раз я хотел взять в рот твой член и опробовать на тебе технику глубокого минета.

Сириус застонал. Он уже тогда знал, что не сможет отказаться от их порочной связи, но не знал, что она так затянется. На годы. Ни с одной девчонкой у него не будет столь длительных и ненормальных отношений. Даже с Марлин, милой и очаровательной Марлин, которая надеялась на что-то и так искренне любила его, как никогда не любил Люциус. Люциус вообще любил только себя и свое отражение в глазах Сириуса, и в этом они были удивительно похожи.

***

— Аврорат? В самом деле, Сириус?

— Для тебя это стало неожиданностью? — спросил Сириус, глядя на проявляющиеся по всему его телу метки . Он сегодня был немного груб, но Люциус никогда не возражал против жесткого секса.

— Будешь ловить преступников, напиваться со своим Поттером после смены и выслушивать недовольное ворчание его грязнокровки по поводу пьянства, безалаберности и нежелания взрослеть. Мне тебя жаль, — протянул Люциус, беря сигареты Сириуса с прикроватной тумбы и прикуривая от палочки.

— Эй! Не называй ее так! Лили хорошая, славная девчонка! — вспылил Сириус, забирая у Люциуса сигарету, и сделал длинную затяжку. Люциус фыркнул и достал еще одну сигарету.

— Ты еще женись для полного комплекта. Хотя бы на той шотландке, с которой вас недавно видели в кафе. Станешь скучным семьянином, обзаведешься детишками и, возможно, пузом. Как думаешь, Сириус, твоя женщина будет терпеть нашу связь? И почему ты еще не трахнулся со своим Поттером? Вы ведь все время вместе и та-ак близки.

— Ты ревнуешь? — фыркнул Сириус.

Грубости от Люциуса были непривычны и резали слух. И заводили, дементор бы его поцеловал! Так заводили, что у Сириуса мгновенно встало, словно они и не кувыркались в постели каких-то десять минут назад. По-хорошему с их связью давно пора заканчивать, порвать эти ненормальные отношения, сделать предложение руки и сердца хорошей, доброй Марлин, обзавестись семьей, как говорил Люциус, и пузом для полноты картины. Вот только как отказаться от дракклова Малфоя? От отражения самого себя в кривом зеркале…

— Вот еще! С чего ты это взял?

— Может быть, с того, что ты в последнее время слишком часто вспоминаешь, как близки мы с Джеймсом? Перевернись, потом покуришь.

Люциус покорно лег на бок и согнул ногу в колене, позволяя Сириусу пристроиться сзади и войти в растраханную, не закрывшуюся еще до конца задницу. Нет, с их связью однозначно что-то надо было делать. Потому что ни к чему хорошему она не приведет. Они не любят друг друга, находятся по разные стороны баррикад и вообще — это уже ненормально, в самом деле! Нарцисса ждет ребенка, а Сириус трахает ее мужа. Мордред бы его подрал! Люциус сдавленно охнул и вильнул задницей.

— Сильнее! Не спи ты!

Сука! Какая же он сука! Даром что мужик и на целых шесть лет старше Сириуса, все равно сука. Сириус обхватил его за талию и стал постепенно наращивать темп, любуясь, как Люциус теряет контроль, и сам теряя голову. Они стоили друг друга.

***

Когда Люциус впервые не пришел в их квартир, Сириус разгромил все к дементоровой бабушке, злясь на неудачный рейд, на самого себя и любовника, который стал необходимостью. Потом он привел все в относительный порядок, навесил кучу оповещалок и ушел ждать. Люциус не появлялся в квартире неделю. Ожидание выматывало, Сириус злился, срывался на всех подряд и надеялся. Надеялся, что это конец, что они прекратят встречаться и смогут, наконец, начать нормальную жизнь. Сириус одновременно и хотел, и не хотел этого. Его ломало и корежило. Хотелось наплевать на все условности, ворваться в Малфой-мэнор, утащить Люциуса в какую-нибудь из многочисленных пустых комнат и жестко, без подготовки выебать, чтобы сперма смешалась с кровью, а сам Люциус после этого неделю не мог сесть прямо. Ничего подобного Сириус себе так и не позволил и сорвался с места, как только сработали оповещающие чары, наплевав на насмешливый взгляд Джеймса.

— Нарцисса потеряла ребенка, — глядя из-под ресниц прямо в душу, проговорил Люциус. Выглядел он усталым, тихим и настолько греховным, что его немедленно захотелось убить.

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул Сириус, шагая к нему и крепко обнимая за плечи. Люциус вздрогнул, обнял его в ответ, всхлипнул и замолк. Замолк надолго, замерев в объятиях, а когда отстранился, то попросил:

— Выеби меня. Это слишком больно — терять ребенка, которого успел полюбить.

— Ты же никого не любишь. Кроме самого себя, — произнес Сириус и поцеловал тонкие отзывчивые губы. Люциус улыбнулся в поцелуй.

— В этом мы похожи, правда? Ты тоже никого никогда не любил, кроме себя, верно, Сири?

— Может, нам стоит расстаться, Люци?

— Может быть, и стоит. Только не сейчас, хорошо? Чуть позже, — согласился Люциус, скидывая мантию. 

Под ней он оказался совершенно голым. Забравшись на кровать, он встал на четвереньки и нетерпеливо, призывно вильнул задницей из которой торчала пробка. Невозможный! Сириус буквально выпрыгнул из одежды, едва в силах дождаться момента, когда заменит эту хрень своим членом.

— Чуть позже. Это да. Конечно, позже.

Когда-нибудь они обязательно расстанутся. Но не сейчас.

— А своего ребенка я любил, — горько произнес Люциус позже. Он расслабленно лежал, устроив голову на плече Сириуса, и бездумно улыбался в никуда. — Ведь он был продолжением меня самого. Моим маленьким чудом, которого больше нет.

— Ты будешь безумным папашей, — хмыкнул Сириус, лениво массируя ему голову. — Если не научишься отделять своего ребенка от себя — вырастишь того еще эгоистичного засранца. Назови его как-нибудь звездно. В мою честь.

— Ты просишь?

— Да иди ты!

***

С младшим братом Сириус никогда не был особо близок. Но когда брат пропал, и обезумевшая от горя мать заявилась в Аврорат с требованием найти ее младшего сына, то сердце Сириуса сжало ледяной тревогой. Вальбурга Блэк славилась своей выдержкой с одной стороны и буйным темпераментом с другой и просто так в Аврорат не обратилась бы никогда в жизни. Ссориться с матерью не хотелось — это ни к чему хорошему бы не привело, и Сириус решил поговорить с лучшим другом, попросить его показать гобелен. Как-никак, с Джеймсом они были родственниками. Седьмая вода на вчерашнем киселе, но все же. На гобелене рядом с именем Регулуса стояли две даты — рождения и смерти.

— Сочувствую, дружище.

— Да-да, конечно, — пробормотал Сириус, глядя на гобелен, который до безумия хотелось сжечь. — Извини, Джейми, я пойду.

— Сириус! — попытался остановить его Джеймс, схватив за плечо, но Сириус сбросил его руку.

— Не сейчас. Я приду. Вечером.

Сейчас хотелось к тому, на кого можно не боясь выплеснуть всю пустоту от потери брата, всю ту огромную внутреннюю темноту, пробудившуюся в нем. Сириус знал, что Люциус уже давно служит Волдеморту, как и глупый Регулус, и, возможно, даже участвовал в убийстве. Не будет же урод, возомнивший себя Темным Лордом, пачкаться сам, убивая ставших неугодными сторонников. Или будет? Сириус уже ничего в этой жизни не знал точно. Аппарировав в квартиру, он отправил Люциусу письмо с просьбой встретиться, достал из бара бутылку вина, открыл, отпил буквально пару глотков и, замахнувшись, со всей дури грохнул ее об стену. Регулус был идиотом, зазнайкой и подлизой, стремившимся угодить матери, но это был его родной брат, и от его потери Сириусу было больно.

— Как все запущено! — протянул появившийся Люциус. — Вставай и пошли в спальню, буду вытрахивать из тебя дурь.

— Ты уверен, что я тебе это позволю? — осклабился Сириус.

— И добавки попросишь. Плохо?

— Да иди ты!

— Затем и пришел.

Потом, стоя на коленях и локтях и подмахивая Люциусу задницей, Сириус признал, что тот был прав, когда предложил поменяться ролями. Обычный и ставший уже почти привычным секс с этой белобрысой гадиной вряд ли смог бы вернуть мозги на место и помочь пережить потерю брата, принять тот факт, что Регулуса больше нет.

— Не надейся, что я теперь постоянно буду снизу, Люц.

Люциус улыбнулся и поцеловал Сириуса в кончик носа.

— И не надеюсь. Мне нравится быть под тобой.

***

— Ты сделал предложение своей милой шотландке? Можно уже начинать сочувствовать?

Они не виделись целых три месяца по решению самого Сириуса, не желавшего продолжать это нездоровые отношения, но чувство успокоения так и не наступило. Однажды, дойдя до грани, Сириус не выдержал и, напившись для храбрости и подавления мук совести и чувства вины перед Марлин, отправил Люциусу сову с просьбой встретиться. Тот отреагировал почти мгновенно и через каких-то два часа они стояли на кухне квартиры для утех и сверлили друг друга взглядами. Потом Люциус протянул отрезвляющее зелье и ушел в ванную комнату, куда Сириус ворвался, проблевавшись. Вид голого Люциуса в душе не способствовал ясности ума, и Сириус, стянув с себя одежду, присоединился к нему, яростно терзая ртом тонкие бледные губы.

— Что ты со мной сделал? — простонал Сириус, лежа на почти безволосой груди Люциуса и слушая, как бьется его сердце, постепенно возвращаясь к размеренному ритму. На руке у Люциуса чернела уродливая метка принадлежности хозяину. Череп и змея. Метку хотелось содрать — можно даже с куском бледной, нежной кожи. Сириус никогда не позволил бы себя заклеймить, поставить тавро, как на корове.

— Полагаю то же, что и ты сделал со мной. Так что насчет твоей невесты?

— Мы не будем ее обсуждать. Ты у нас вообще женатый человек, так что не тебе меня в чем-то упрекать. Как там Нарцисса? Надеюсь, на этот раз угрозы выкидыша нет.

— Слава Мерлину, эта беременность Цисси протекает нормально. Нам надо заканчивать с этим всем, Сириус. Дать обоим шанс на нормальную жизнь без этого болезненного самолюбования.

— Ты тоже видишь себя во мне? Или просто так готовишься стать папашей? — усмехнулся Сириус. Сердце Люциуса дрогнуло и сбилось с ритма, застучав быстрее. — Ты в любом случае будешь кошмарным отцом, Люци, можешь даже не надеяться на иной исход.

— Пригласишь на вашу свадьбу, Сири?

— В каком качестве?

— Это выбирать тебе.

Представив, как на их с Марлин свадьбе он трахнет этого высокомерного гада, а тот будет извиваться и требовать еще, Сириус застонал. Их отношения — яд, чертов наркотик, и они оба отравились, не сумев вовремя разобраться и понять, что к чему. Нет, Сириус по-прежнему не любил Люциуса и часто думал о том, насколько проще и чище была бы его жизнь, не свяжись он с ним. Вот только отказаться от него было нереально.

— Нет. Пожалуй, никакого приглашения на свадьбу ты от меня не дождешься, — покачал головой Сириус. — И если мы встретимся с тобой в бою — пощады не жди.

— Аналогично, Сириус, аналогично, — мурлыкнул Люциус, подминая Сириуса под себя.

***

В Азкабане было тихо. Хоть обкричись — холодную тишину магической тюрьмы разорвать не удастся. Сириус уже знал это, постепенно теряя остатки ума в одиночке. И вспоминая. Вспоминая своего надменного блондина, из отношений с которым он так долго пытался вырваться. Весь последний год они словно вели игру «кто кого, наконец, бросит» и оба в ней проигрывали, срываясь и снова оказываясь в объятиях друг друга. Теряя себя, они растворялись друг в друге, чтобы потом найтись в собственном отражении в глазах любовника.

Это потом, уже после побега из тюрьмы Сириус будет рассказывать Гарри, что его разум помогли сохранить светлые воспоминания о дружбе с Джейми и Ремусом, но чаще всего здесь вспоминался Люциус. Расхристанный, готовый на все Люциус, ожидающий его в постели. Сириус тосковал о нем, как алкоголик тоскует о бутылке, думал о том, что сделал бы со своей гадиной, окажись она здесь. Темные воспоминания, как оказалось, тоже неплохо сохраняют разум. Стоило их только принять.


End file.
